Powrót z Czerni
| konflikt= Opowieść Zaginionego Agenta | data= | miejsce= Karakura, Świat Ludzi | wynik=*Ichigo Kurosaki przyzwyczaja się do normalnego ludzkiego życia. *Karin Kurosaki staje się najpotężniejszym medium w domu. *Uryū Ishida jest nowym obrońcą miasta Karakura. *Ichigo zatrzymuje łobuzów i dołącza do drużyny piłkarskiej. *Ichigo wraz z Uryū zdaje się w bójkę przed szkołą. *Ichigo zostaje "porwany" przez swoją szefową, Ikumi Unagiyę. *Ichigo pomaga Kūgo Ginjō. *Uryū zostaje zaatakowany przez nieznanego napastnika. | uczestnicy=*Ichigo Kurosaki *Yuzu Kurosaki *Karin Kurosaki *Isshin Kurosaki *Mizuiro Kojima *Keigo Asano *Tatsuki Arisawa *Uryū Ishida *Kūgo Ginjō *Satoda *Orihime Inoue *Obuta *Yokochini *Ikumi Unagiya *Kaoru Unagiya *Jinta Hanakari *Tessai Tsukabishi *Ururu Tsumugiya }} Powrót z Czerni jest momentem 17 miesięcy po klęsce Aizena, kiedy Ichigo próbuje prowadzić normalne życie. Prolog thumb|left|190px|Yuzu prezentująca swój mundurek Ichigo budzi się rano, 17 miesięcy po walce z Aizenem. Nie widzi już duchów, Yuzu ma dłuższe włosy, pokazuje bratu swój gimnazjalny strój. Kurosaki ignoruje ją i pyta o sos sojowy. Młodsza siostra w złości podaje mu sos. Ichigo pyta się dlaczego jest zła, na co ona odpowiada, że niepotrzebnie ukrywała przed nim swój mundurek i nie zamierza dać mu spalonego ryżu, jaki lubi. Chłopak mówi, że zamek jej się rozpiął, a ona odpowiada, że jest zboczeńcem. Karin podczas śniadania wsadza jednemu z duchów będących obok niej pałeczki w okulary. Ichigo pyta czy wszystko w porządku. Do jadalni wpada Isshin pytając się córek, co pasuje lepiej do garnituru: muszka czy krawat. Yuzu odpowiada, że to bez różnicy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 424, strony 4-9 thumb|left|190px|Ichigo patrzy na swoją odznakę Podczas gdy Ichigo był nieprzytomny, Sado i Orihime powiedzieli wszystkim o jego mocach Shinigami. Przyjaciele łatwo w to uwierzyli, lecz Kurosaki myśli, że po zobaczeniu czegoś takiego nikt nie chciałby w to wierzyć, jednak cieszył się, że to zaakceptowali. Od czasu kiedy stracił swoje Reiatsu, Karin stała się ładniejsza i cały problem z duchowym medium jest na jej głowie. Widać, że przeszkadza jej to, lecz nie próbuje z nikim o tym rozmawiać. Ichigo spotyka Mizuiro i razem idą do szkoły. Keigo wita go jak zwykle i jak zwykle zostaje lekko pobity. Tatsuki pyta Kurosakiego, czy wziął jej grę. Zaczyna grzebać w plecaku i zauważa Odznakę Przedstawiciela Shinigami. Patrzy na nią i twierdzi, że straciła swoją moc razem z nim. Każdy może ją widzieć i nie ostrzega przed Pustymi, a teraz to tylko dowód na to, że był kiedyś Shinigami.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 424, strony 10-14 thumb|left|190px|Ichigo i Keigo rozmawiają o Rukii Teraz w Karakurze likwidacją Pustych zajmuje się Uryū, ponieważ Zennosuke okazał się bezużyteczny w tym zakresie. Twierdzi, że od tamtej pory Rukia nie pokazała się ani razu. Keigo pyta, czy wie już co będzie robić w przyszłości, na co Ichigo odpowiada, że ma jeszcze czas. Kolega mówi mu, że na początku jego oceny były świetne, ale spadły w drugim semestrze na pierwszym roku. Keigo zastanawia się co słychać u Rukii i mówi, że miło by było gdyby od czasu do czasu ich odwiedziła. Kurosaki odpowiada, że ona już nie patroluje miasta, więc nie ma po co przychodzić. Keigo pyta go, czy jest samotny, na co Ichigo odpowiada, że to jest normalne życie, na które pracował 16 lat.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 424, strony 14-18 Przejście thumb|right|190px|Ichigo blokuje atak Podczas powrotu ze szkoły, Ichigo, Keigo i Mizuiro są świadkami napadu. Złodziej przebiega koło nich a za nim mężczyzna w czarnych włosach. Kurosaki oddaje swoją torbę Mizuiro i wyrusza za bandytą. W międzyczasie przypomina sobie, że jest jeszcze jedna rzecz, która potwierdza, że był Shinigami. Po chwili łapie złodzieja i uderza go w twarz. Mężczyzna wyciąga nóż, lecz Ichigo blokuje go pięścią, czym złodziej jest przerażony. Kurosaki mówi sobie w myślach, że ciało, które trenował, aby wygrywać na swój sposób się przydaje. Mężczyzna, któremu skradziono torbę, dziękuje mu i proponuje ramen. Pomarańczowo włosy odmawia i prosi, aby mężczyzna nikomu o tym nie mówił, ponieważ nie chce się pakować w kłopoty. Tajemniczemu mężczyźnie wypada z torby Odznaka Przedstawiciela Shinigami.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 424, strony 19-24 Ichigo widzi w swoim śnie cienie Renjiego Abarai, Byakuyi Kuchiki i Rukii Kuchiki, które mówią mu, żeby się obudził. Zostaje jednak obudzony przez ojca, który chcąc się przywitać prawie wypadł za okno. Isshin pyta się syna, co by zrobił, jeśli jego staruszek by umarł, na co odpowiada, że pewnie trafiłby do Soul Society. Młody Kurosaki mówi, że ma dziwne sny. Ojciec wypytuje się go od kiedy je miewa i jak do tego doszło, chłopak ignoruje go.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 425, strony 4-6 thumb|left|190px|Klub piłkarski stara się pozyskać Ichigo do swojej drużyny W szkole, Ichigo negocjuje z kilkoma klubami sportowymi, które chcą mieć go w swoich drużynach. Mizuiro próbuje wejść, ale widząc, że kolega jest zajęty, nie przerywa mu. Rozmawia z Keigo o negocjacjach, czy Kurosaki robi to ze względu dla pieniędzy, aby zaoszczędzić i wyjechać z domu po studiach. W końcu wychodzi wybierając klub piłkarski.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 425, strony 8-10 Później, podczas przygotowań do treningu piłki nożnej, spotyka Tatsuki, która pracuje jako asystentka w dojo, do którego kiedyś razem chodzili. Idąc korytarzem, Orihime zauważa i wita się z nimi. Potem ześlizguje się z rynny, za co obrywa od Arisawy. Po krótkiej dyskusji, Tatsuki spieszy się do pracy, podczas gdy Ichigo przypomina sobie, że powinien zadzwonić do szefowej. Kiedy woła go klub piłkarski, rzuca im swoje rękawice.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 425, strony 11-16 Walka w ogrodzie szkolnym Ichigo rozmawia ze swoim szefem przez telefon i zostaje zwolniony. Po zakończeniu rozmowy, pod szkołą pojawia się grupa ludzi, których przywódca mówi, by wyszedł Ichigo, bo pobił jednego z członków gangu. Uryū karze im odejść, a następnie atakuje jednego chłopaka. Następnie przybywa Kurosaki.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 425, strony 17-22 thumb|right|190px|Ichigo i Ishida kontra Obuta Obuta daje rozkaz swoim kolegom aby zaatakowali Uryū. Ruszyli, ale jeden z nich został obezwładniony przez Ichigo. Zaczyna liczyć, ignorując ból i krzyk. Pobity chłopak mówi Obucie, że to ten chłopak, który go pobił. Kurosaki dolicza do 13, gdy Ishida kopie go w plecy. Ichigo pyta dlaczego to zrobił, na co ten odwraca pytanie do niego. Ichigo mówi, że interweniował w sprawie Uryū. Obuta, po długim zastanowieniu, domyśla się, że osoba po którą przyszedł właśnie jest przed nim, po czym Kurosaki i Ishida uderzają go w twarz.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 426, strony 4-7 Po upadku lidera gangu, Ishida i Kurosaki wznawiają dyskusje: Ichigo twierdzi, że Uryū nie powinien się wtrącać, z drugiej strony Uryū mówi, że to Ichigo powinien się nie wtrącać. Kurosaki mówi, że Ishida jako przewodniczący samorządu uczniowskiego nie powinien brać udziału w bijatykach. Członkowie gangu zaczynają atakować, lecz Ichigo i Uryū walcząc z nimi kontynuują swoją dyskusję. Kurosaki mówi, że Ishida zabija zbyt wiele Hollowów i Soul Society pewnie niedługo się nim zainteresuje. Ten odpowiada, że wykonuje tylko rozkazy ze Sklepu Urahary. Ichigo przypomina mu, że do niedawna Kisuke Urahara był uznawany przez Soul Society za uciekiniera. Uryū proponuje, żeby zakończyć dyskusję i dokończyć ją później telefonicznie. Kurosaki mówi, że nie ma jego numeru i pyta się kiedy kupił telefon. Quincy pokazuje mu komórkę i odpowiada, że dostał go od Urahary za pomoc. Ichigo mówi, że jest podejrzany.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 426, strony 8-10 W tym momencie ktoś woła Kurosakiego. Głos ten należy do Yokochiniego, który mówi, że jest zadowolony, że Ichigo dobrze sobie radzi i pyta czy go pamięta. Ichigo próbuje sobie przypomnieć, ale odpowiada, że nie. Yokochini mówi mu, aby postarał się, lecz nic z tego. Yokochini mówi, że musiał się przeprowadzić do innego miasta, bo jego ojciec dostał tam pracę, a teraz powrócił po 4 latach. Tajemniczy napastnik kopie go w tył głowy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 426, strony 11-12 Porwanie Ichigo thumb|left|190px|[[Ikumi Unagiya|Tajemniczy napastnik przy pokonanym gangu]] Nieznany napastnik powala cały gang, po czym okazuje się, że to szefowa Ichigo. Mówi, że Kurosaki nie może wziąć wolnego, po czym siłą wpycha go do samochodu. Kiedy dojeżdżają do Sklepu Unagiya, szefowa wypuszcza go na kanapę. Chłopak prosi ją, aby ściągnęła taśmę, ale Ikumi Unagiya mówi, że pod warunkiem, jeśli nie ucieknie. Następnie dzwoni klient, który pomylił sklep ze sklepem z węgorzami. Ichigo proponuje jej zmianę nazwy sklepu, na co Ikumi odmawia.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 426, strony 13-17 thumb|right|190px|Ikumi i Kaoru Ikumi zaczyna grzebać w szufladach i daje długą listę zleceń dla Ichigo, który mówi, że mogłaby zrobić to sama. Kobieta odpowiada, że jest zajęta i właśnie po to go zatrudniła. Ich krzyk budzi syna Ikumi, Kaoru. Woła mamę, która szybko zdejmuje rękawiczki i czapkę i zakłada fartuch. W momencie otwarcia drzwi, Ikumi staje się przykładową matką. Kaoru wchodzi i mówi, że jest głodny. Matka mówi mu, żeby nie przychodził boso. Chłopak zauważa związanego Ichigo i pyta co tam robi. Mówi mu, aby nie próbował podrywać jego mamy, bo jest ładna.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 426, strony 17-20 Kobieta przeprasza za swoje dziecko i prosi Ichigo, aby nie mówił tego, co tak naprawdę chce powiedzieć. Kurosaki mówi, że ma mu do powiedzenia, że nie interesują go starsze kobiety, za co obrywa w głowę książką. Zaczyna uwalniać chłopaka, po czym słyszy dzwonek do drzwi. Ikumi otwiera drzwi i zaprasza klienta, którego torba została wcześniej odzyskana przez Ichigo. Proponuje Kurosakiemu ramen, na co ten odmawia, mówiąc, że to jest sklep węgorza.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 426, strony 20-22 Orihime nerwowo szuka Uryū słysząc o porwaniu Ichigo. On mówi, że mogło to tak wyglądać, chociaż to naprawdę jego szefowa, która po niego przyjechała. Następnie Orihime mówi, że już od 2 dni czuje coś dziwnego od Kurosakiego i pyta, czy Ishida też tego nie czuł. Uryū zaprzecza, mówiąc, że zawsze czuł od niego coś dziwnego. Widząc, że Inoue ma torbę, pyta ją czy przypadkiem nie spóźni się do pracy, po czym dziewczyna zaczyna biegnąć. Gdy odchodzi, chłopak przyznaje, że czuje od Ichigo coś dziwnego, jak… Reiatsu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 427, strony 4-7 Propozycja dla Ichigo W Sklepie Unagiya, tajemniczy klient siada przy stole i zaczyna spożywać swoje ramen. Wyraźnie złości to Kurosakiego, który w końcu mówi, że jeśli chce jeść, niech idzie do swojego domu. Mężczyzna tłumaczy, że jest klientem i prosi o herbatę oolong. Gdy kończy picie, Ichigo pyta czego od niego chce. Klient odpowiada, że od niego nic, ma zlecenie dla sklepu. Pyta Ikumi, czy ona jest tu szefową. Kiedy to potwierdza, przechodzi do zlecenia.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 427, strony 9-14 Przed Sklepem Urahary dwóch chłopców gra w baseball. Jeden trafia w piłkę i krzyczy "Jinta Home Run!" i piłka leci w kierunku drugiego chłopca, lecz w połowie drogi zostaje złapana przez Jintę, który rzuca piłką w pałkarza uderzając go w brzuch. Mówi im, aby nie grali w baseball przed czyimś domem i tylko on może używać "Jinta Home Run". Tessai powala Jintę i kładzie go na ramiona, mówiąc, że nie powinien rzucać piłki na osobę bez rękawicy. Ururu kłania się chłopcom i przeprasza za zachowanie Jinty. Pyta się rannego chłopca, czy wszystko w porządku. Mówi, że mimo głupiego i dziecinnego zachowania Jinty, powinni się z nim czasem pobawić. Chłopcy rumienią się i przytakują.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 427, strony 15-17 thumb|left|190px|Kūgo rozmawia z Ichigo o Isshinie W Sklepie Unagiya, klient mówi, że chciałby dowiedzieć się czegoś o pewnej osobie. Wyjmuje zdjęcie i kładzie je na stół. Zanim zdąży powiedzieć jego nazwisko, Ichigo mówi, że to jego ojciec, Isshin Kurosaki. Mówi, że doskonale go zna i odpowie na każde pytanie. Mężczyzna mówi, że to wielki przypadek i pyta się Kurosakiego czy wie wystarczająco dużo.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 427, strony 18-22 Do środka Sklepu Urahary wchodzą Tessai, Ururu i Jinta, kiedy przed sklepem pojawia się Karin Kurosaki i pyta czy jest Urahara, który wita klientkę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 427, strony 18-22 Tajemniczy klient pyta się Ichigo jak dużo wie o swojej rodzinie i czy nie chciałby dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej. Konwersację jednak przerywa Ikumi, która informuje, że już zamyka sklep. Mężczyzna pyta, czy jego zlecenie zostaje przyjęte. Ikumi odpowiada, że zadzwoni do niego. Wychodzi, lecz mówi Kurosakiemu, żeby wpadł do Sklepu Urahary, może zobaczyć tam coś ciekawego.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 428, strony 7-10 Kiedy opuszcza sklep, spotyka Rirukę i Giriko, którzy pytają, dlaczego nie udało mu się przekonać Ichigo. On pyta co tu robią i mówi, że mieli za nim nie chodzić.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 428, strony 11-14 thumb|right|190px|Karin kupuje nowe produkty Kisuke Urahary Urahara proponuje Karin specjalne produkty do odpierania dusz. Dziewczyna pyta, czy na pewno nie musi płacić, na co Kisuke odpowiada, że wiele zawdzięcza jej bratu. Pyta, co słychać u Ichigo, a ona odpowiada, że dobrze i mówi, że teraz jej kolej, aby go chroniła. Udaje się do wyjścia, ale zostaje zatrzymana przez Uraharę, który mówi jej, żeby dała mu znać, gdy coś się wydarzy. Dziewczyna patrzy podejrzliwie i wychodzi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 428, strony 15-22 thumb|left|190px|Kūgo i Ichigo w pobliżu Sklepu Urahary Ichigo stoi w pobliżu i zastanawia się, co Karin robiła w Sklepie Urahary. Po chwili pojawia się za nim tajemniczy mężczyzna ze sklepu i pyta go, czy się martwi i mówi, że jego siostra często odwiedza tego podejrzanego gościa. Kurosaki mówi, że on nie jest podejrzany. Mężczyzna pyta czy chłopak naprawdę zna Uraharę i ostrzega, że powinien działać póki może, jeśli chce chronić swoją rodzinę. Ichigo pyta go jak się nazywa. Mężczyzna twierdzi, że nazywa się Kūgo Ginjō.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 428, strony 23-25 Ichigo mówi, że mu nie ufa. Kūgo mówi, że można się było tego spodziewać, dlatego daje mu małą kartę. Po przybyciu do domu, Ichigo jest radośnie witany przez Yuzu, która pokazuje mu swój pierwszy sprawdzian, z którego dostała 95 punktów. Kurosaki chwali ją i mówi, aby pokazała to ojcu, na pewno się ucieszy. Następnie pyta gdzie on właściwie jest, ale Yuzu mówi, że nie widziała go od rana. Chłopak idzie do pokoju. Yuzu go zatrzymuje, ale nic nie mówi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 429, strony 5-10 thumb|right|190px|Orihime w pokoju Ichigo W swoim pokoju, Ichigo zastanawia się gdzie może być jego ojciec. Twierdzi, że gdyby miał moce Shinigami, mógłby znaleźć go po Reiatsu, ale zdaje sobie sprawę, że już ich nie ma. Słyszy przez okno wołanie, kiedy wygląda okazuje się, że to Orihime, która pyta czy nie chciałby trochę chleba. Zaprasza ją do środka i mówi, że nie będą w stanie zjeść tyle chleba. Kurosaki pyta ją, dlaczego się tak wierci. Inoue odpowiada, że nie sądziła, że wpuści ją do pokoju. Ichigo mówi, że przecież już tu była i karze jej wziąć trochę chleba dla siebie. Po chwili pyta go czy coś się ostatnio stało. Chłopak odpowiada, że nie. Dziewczyna następnie pyta, czy nie był śledzony. Ichigo mówi, że zrozumiałby jeśli byłby atakowany, ale nie śledzony. Kurosaki wstaje i szuka mangi, którą pożyczył od Orihime.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 429, strony 11-15 Uryū zostaje zaatakowany thumb|left|190px|Ranny Uryū Kiedy Uryū przybywa pod klinikę, spostrzega, że Orihime go uprzedziła. Ma nadzieję, że uda jej się wyciągnąć z Kurosakiego prawdę o dziwnej energii. Nagle spostrzega na dachu jednego z domów mężczyznę, który czyta książkę. Mężczyzna zaczyna uciekać, a Uryū biegnie za nim. Zauważa, że to nie porusza się z prędkością normalnego człowieka, lecz nie wyczuwa żadnych zakłóceń w Reishi znajdującym się wokół niego, więc nie używa Shunpo. Ishida zostaje rozproszony widząc światło na słupie telefonicznym, od którego odbił się mężczyzna i zostaje zaatakowany.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 429, strony 16-19 thumb|right|190px|Ichigo trzymający kartę Ichigo siedzi przy swoim biurku i myśli o tym, co powiedział mu Kūgo. Nagle słyszy hałas i wygląda przez okno. Na drodze leży Uryū w kałuży krwi. Na łóżku Kurosakiego leży karta z napisem "welcome to our Xcution".Manga Bleach; Rozdział 429, strony 20-21 W swoim domu, Orihime przegląda się w lustrze i mówi sobie, że nadal jest czerwona i nie spodziewała się, że Ichigo zaprosi ją do swojego pokoju. Idealizuje zaistniałą sytuację. Uważa, że jest bardzo miły, ponieważ powiedział, żeby wzięła sobie trochę chleba. Wiruje i upada przewracając w ten sposób zdjęcie brata. Podnosi je i przeprasza. Mówi do siebie, że Kurosaki coś ukrywa. Dzwoni do niej Ishida, lecz nic nie mówi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 430, strony 4-7 W domu Kurosakich, Karin pyta Yuzu gdzie Ichigo. Ta odpowiada, że jest u siebie. Karin mówi, że nie znosi dojrzewających chłopaków, ponieważ są bardzo zboczeni. Yuzu wybucha i mówi, aby nie mówiła takich rzeczy przy jedzeniu, a poza tym ich brat taki nie jest. Karin mówi, aby Yuzu darowała sobie fantazje o bracie, bo to normalny facet, a nie bohater anime. Yuzu wybiega, Karin ją przeprasza i widzi Ichigo biegnącego przez ulicę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 430, strony 8-10 thumb|left|190px|Ichigo i Orihime w szpitalu Kurosaki przybywa do Szpitalu Karakura, gdzie zastaje Orihime. Pyta gdzie Sado, ale Inoue odpowiada, że nie odbiera telefonu, więc prawdopodobnie jest w pracy. Pomiędzy rannym Uryū, a Ryūkenem dochodzi do małej kłótni. Ichigo pyta go co się stało, na co ten odpowiada, że to nie ma z nim nic wspólnego. Kurosaki mówi, że powinni współpracować, na co Ryūken stwierdza, że ważna jest wymiana informacji. Uryū mówi, że nie może im nic powiedzieć i prosi ich, aby poszli do domu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 430, strony 11-16 Następstwa thumb|right|190px|Ryūken ostrzega Orihime Kiedy Ichigo oferuje Orihime, że odprowadzi ją do domu, Ryūken mówi, że ją zawiezie i Kurosaki powinien spieszyć się do domu, bo Isshin będzie zły. Inoue krzyczy do Ichigo, że zobaczą się w szkole, na co Ishida zwraca jej uwagę, że w szpitalu się nie krzyczy. W końcu mówi jej, że to rany Uryū to nie sprawka Hollowa, ani również Shinigami. Mówił, że zbadał to Reiatsu, chociaż naprawdę nie powinien nazywać tego Reiatsu, i nigdy nic takiego nie widział. Twierdzi, że ich wróg ma moc, której nie znają i jest człowiekiem, a jego następnym celem może być ona albo Sado.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 430, strony 17-20 Zdyszany Ichigo przystaje i dzwoni pod numer podany na karcie od Kūgo i zostaje połączony z Xcution. Mówią przez telefon, że Kurosaki zostaje przyjęty do organizacji.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 430, strony 20-22 Odniesienia Nawigacja Kategoria:Wydarzenia